Gwen (Sofia the First)
Gwen is a character who appeared in the Sofia the First episode "Gizmo Gwen". She was a kitchen maid at the castle until she fulfilled her dream of becoming an inventor. Appearances ''Sofia the First Gwen is the daughter of Chef Andre who used to invent things until a disaster with his gizmos resulted in him quitting inventing, and since then he's tried to persuade Gwen to do the same and be a kitchen maid. As seen by Sofia, Gwen is very creative and spends her spare time in her secret workshop building wacky yet useful gizmos. Her gizmos include an Automatic Sponge, a Built in Baker Cupcake Maker that automatically creates cupcakes, a Teeter Totter Rug Swatter that can beat the dust out of rugs and a Bicycle Built for Tunes which plays music while peddling. Sometimes her gizmos take time to work properly and sometimes they go haywire but when they do she always manages to solve the problem. Gwen saw her chance to prove herself when Amber's berry banquet turned into a disaster. She built an automatic bowl painter but when she put it to work for the first time, it went haywire, throwing bowls everywhere. This disaster nearly made her give up on her dream but with some encouragement from Sofia she was able to fix her gizmo and it worked perfectly. Using all her other gizmos, Amber's banquet was back on track and King Roland appointed her as Enchancia's Royal Inventor. Gwen was very happy and, for the first time ever, her father was proud of her. Gwen is mentioned twice in later episodes of the second season. First by Sofia in the Halloween special "Ghostly Gala" where she made a witch ornament with a rotating fan to make it move in the breeze for Sofia's Halloween party. Second by Roland in "Carol of the Arrow" where she invented a grape juice making gizmo the Royal Family intended to try out for her. Elena of Avalor Gwen makes a non-speaking appearance in the spin-off series' episode "Class Act", enrolled in Avalor's Science Academy. Trivia *Her voice is performed by Ginnifer Goodwin who is best known for her role as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard in the TV series ''Once Upon a Time and Judy Hopps in Zootopia. *Gwen is similar to that of Maurice as she is talented at inventing, but is doubted, only to be reassured by the heroine. Interestingly, she calls her own father "Papa", like Maurice, was by his own daughter Belle, whom she is also similar to, in appearance, being unusual, and having the aspiration to fulfill her dreams. Gallery Screenshots Sofia-and-Gwen-3.png|Chasing a runaway sponge Sofia-and-Gwen-7.png|Gwen falls over Sofia-and-Gwen-4.png|"Gotcha!" Sofia-and-Gwen-13.png Sofia-and-Gwen-8.png Sofia-and-Gwen-6.png Sofia-and-Gwen-12.png Sofia-and-Gwen-15.png|"I call them my gizmos." Sofia-and-Gwen-5.png Gizmo-Gwen-11.png Gizmo-Gwen-14.png Gizmo-Gwen-15.png|Gwen's secret workshop Gizmo-Gwen-16.png Gizmo-Gwen-17.png|Gwen's Built in Baker Cupcake Maker Gizmo-Gwen-19.png|Gwen's Teeter Totter Rug Swatter Gizmo-Gwen-22.png Gizmo-Gwen-23.png Gizmo-Gwen-25.png Gizmo-Gwen-28.png Gizmo-Gwen-33.png Gizmo-Gwen-32.png Gizmo-Gwen-35.png Gwen_Working_on_her_Gizmo.jpg|Gwen working on one of her Gizmos Gizmo-Gwen-39.png Gizmo-Gwen-40.png Gizmo-Gwen-42.png Gizmo-Gwen-44.png Gizmo-Gwen-45.png|"Oh papa." Gwen says Berry Pudding for Royal Prep & Everyone.PNG Gwen says The Pudding machine was a Great invention.PNG Gizmo Gwen 1.PNG Amber, Sofia and Gwen.png Gwen cameo EoA.png|Gwen's cameo in Elena of Avalor Miscellaneous Gwen's Great Gizmos.jpg Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Animated characters Category:Inventors Category:TV Animation characters Category:Teenagers Category:Servants Category:Heroines Category:Mechanics Category:Scientists Category:Singing characters Category:Elena of Avalor characters